1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly relates to a new pull action clamp mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a controlled latch clamp mechanism which has a special linkage system that provides unique advantages over the prior art.
2. Description of Related Art
Manual pull action clamps have been known for many years in the art. Some of these pull action clamps are over center toggle locking action clamps that are ideally suited for holding against heavy forces such as those generated in manufacturing environments. Many of these prior art pull action clamps are used with base bolted or welded in place applications wherein the units can be used for latching pressure vessels, clean out doors, lids, covers on a drum container or other vessel, and other industrial applications. These clamps are capable of being used in small spaces and may include bar members that are threaded to allow for convenient adjustment of the prior art pull action clamps.
Many of these prior art pull action clamps have a handle member fixed to an outside surface of a base member with the hook or lock arm typically rotatable about the handle member. These clamps provide a maximum holding capability with easy operation and simple adjustments necessary for use in the industrial applications.
However, there is a need in the art for an improved controlled pull latch clamp. There also is a need in the art for a controlled latch clamp that has a hook traveling along predetermined paths in predetermined directions with relation to the device being clamped. There also is a need in the art for a controlled latch clamp that allows 90° of hook movement between a clamp open position to a clamp closed position thus keeping the hook from interfering with the object being clamped.
There also is a need in the art for a new pull action clamp that is lower in cost and easier to manufacture. There also is a need in the art for an improved controlled pull action latch clamp that is capable of holding at higher holding forces while decreasing the chance of the clamp untoggling during use.